


Paper Cranes

by Tokeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, please love my ocs, probably nobody wants to see my goddamn ocs but god will i try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokeii/pseuds/Tokeii
Summary: Musings around some OCs of mine





	1. A1. The rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for picking this up!! ~~though picking up probably isnt the word you'd use in this case? then what? opening this link?,,,,,,,,,,,,~~
> 
> This first chapter's just a. well. a chapter. yknow. 
> 
> This fic's only gonna revolve around 3 characters: Christie, Audrey/Ori and Terrence/Tsuru
> 
> It's honestly a bother to describe them, so just go to the next chapter where I'll post some drawings of them before I get on with the story if you wanna!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

There it was. The 6th of the 7 mysteries of her school. Who knew the rumors were true?

Really, it was quite unmistakable. It- no, he had stark white hair and his entire body seemed to be glowing. Though, unlike what you would expect out of something supernatural, he seemed to simply be taking a nap. 

Open space, a gentle breeze, along with utter seclusion from the noise of the school. Christie supposed it was a pretty nice place for an afternoon nap. 

Now that she’d seen it, she’d daresay she was satisfied. That’s all she wanted anyway. Even though at least half the student population claimed to have seen him, none actually claimed to have talked to him, so she supposed it was pointless. 

Then again, she did go through all that trouble picking the lock, so might as well enjoy the view before heading back to class.

The science building was the tallest and right at the edge of the school compound, so you had the widest view of the surrounding town. It’s not a sight you get to see every day, she supposed. 

There was a sense of uneasiness right where she stood however, though she couldn’t pinpoint the cause. It’s like standing in the middle of a traffic junction and all the cars stood still for some reason. It’s quite unsettling. She tried pulling her mind off the weirdness, and focused on the view. Right. Down there, there’s a patch in the grass with lots of flowers and other bigger plants growing. Wonder how that happened? An 8th mystery, maybe?

A yawn coming from behind her.

She turns around to see the ghost staring at her- with concern? Just for a split second though, then he’s leapt off the bench he was on in her direction.

He falls to the ground.

He’s whining now, then he comes to a realisation, something about “right” and “dead”.

Really, she was expecting a lot more. Maybe some “This is my haunt! Go away!”. Perhaps even “Fuck off unless you want me to take your soul!”. Not this. This is a typical 18 or 19 year old boy rubbing his head after he trips and falls. 

She looks on with utter disappointment. He looks on like a kicked puppy, not sure what he did wrong.

“You’re a ghost right? The 6th of the 7 mysteries?” Christie begins. He’s obviously not going to just vanish now like some others said, might as well give it a shot

He scrunched up his face for a moment in contemplation, then burst into giggles.

“I-I’m one o’ the *pfft* whats?” Then something incomprehensible about someone called Ori.

He takes a few deep breaths, wipes the tears from his eyes and seemed to calm down quite a bit.

“That’s right, I’m a ghost! Uh, boo?” He still had that silly grin, but at least he was more coherent now. 

Who knew he’d actually talk…?

Christie weighed her options. He might be malicious, as most supernatural things are known to be. Then again, those who’d seen him said the only thing he did was lounge around. And he did mention an “Ori”- could he be talking about the Audrey in her class? But why would she have anything to do with this guy?

“Heh, guess that really shocked you, huh? Isn’t lunch period almost over anyway, shoo back to class now!” She snapped out of her thoughts to see the ghost stretch and yawn.

“I’ll see ya around I guess, remind Audrey to eat her vitamins, will ya? Tell her Tsuru sent you~” 

And with that, he vanished.


	2. Special: Character References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References, or at least drawings, of my OCs! I'm primarily an artist so maybe my art's better than my writing heheh,,,,,  
> These are all old art though................. dies............

**Terrence/Tsuru:**  
  
He's my favourite OC. I love writing him. ~~actually I love writing all my ocs bc you cant complain about ooc hhhhhhh~~  
He's also really relaxing to draw yeah  
Also he's [Uno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/364_Unbirthdays/pseuds/364_Unbirthdays)'s adopted son according to her which is a bunch of bullshit

He's also dead and has been since he was 15 but???????? ghost logic???????? he still looks like he gets older?????? Damn I gotta do a exposition chapter or something sometime  
He's Audrey/Ori's older brother, Ori and Tsuru are nicknames Ori came up with for them, when put together forms orizuru, which means paper crane yeaaaaa  
I'm gonna be referring to them as those names from now on yeah :3c

 **Christie:**  
  
I don't have a ref for her bc I'm a piece of shit who doesn't ever draw anyone other than tsuru  
She's really into the supernatural and occult and stuff like that and wants to meet the loch ness monster one day  
Also just a huge nerd and conspiracy theorist in general

 **Ori:**  
  
Here's ori!!! I love her so much but I really don't draw her very much please feel free to beat me over the head with a stick for that!!!  
I really just find it so hard to draw her right for some reason she never looks right to me!!!! dies!!!

I also have no idea how to describe her shes the most unknown character for some reason. She does her best and is always there for her bro yeah

story A happens around the time Tsuru's 18, Ori and Christie are 15  
More art will come soon! mostly tsuru! I draw him too much!


	3. A2: The classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet retreat.

The bell chimed. All twenty-some people in the room got up instantly, rushing to shove their stationery back into their bags and leave.

One girl stayed behind, fiddling with her phone, a white misty something surrounding her. Once the last student was out of the class, she turned around to look at the older boy clutching the edge of her hoodie.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” She sneered. “So antisocial you had to get Chris to tell me something?”

“W-Well, yeah, I couldn’t just vanish in front of her, y’know? She’s into that voodoo stuff ‘n all, who knows what she could do to me?”

Impressive! Her older brother talked to someone aside from her and fast food chain employees for once! What shall they do to commemorate this occasion, she pondered. Perhaps a sacrifice of a live cockroach or two!

He winced at her thought, something he’d been doing more and more often. Was he able to read her mind? 

“Maybe try practicing your poker face? It’s always bad news when you look smug though anyway,” he replied. Audrey, or as she nicknamed herself, Ori, wasn’t so sure. She was plenty good at her poker face! She played so much poker she could make her face look like a 7 of clubs if she so desired!

Tsuru sighed. “Anyway, ya hear anything about some ‘7 mysteries of the school’? Apparently people have been looking for me on the roof since I’m one of them or somethi-”

“The 7 WHA- HAHAHAHAHAー”

“Stop that! Damn, I knew you had something to do with that!”

Rubbing tears from her face and catching her breath, she looked her brother right in the eye and stuck her tongue out.

In, out, in, out, calm down now, it wasn’t that fu- pffft heheh, this was impossible.

Finally having air in her lungs again, she started, “Yeah, I told some classmates there’s a ghost on the roof, but who knew they got 6 more myths? Heh, this bunch is really into mysteries, aren’t they, wanna show them some moves sometime?”

Tsuru shot her the dirtiest look known to man.

“But really, you need to learn to talk to people. Go make friends or something. You’re practically famous now, it should be easy. Go talk to Christie more for a start.” She let out a breath. Her brother was getting more and more reclusive my the minute, and she didn’t want to see the day he forgot how to talk at all. She can’t be with him 24/7, so he better do something better with the time he’s alone than wallow in self-loathing on the roof like some emo teen. 

Besides, she thought, she really just wanted him to get away from that rooftop. That one specific rooftop. It’s doing him no favors. Sure, it brings back memories, but mostly bad ones. He’s better off forgetting. Out of sight, out of mind, or so they say. 

Tsuru considered her request for a moment, then nodded. Good that he realises what’s good for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! These might be kinda badly written since the first 4 chapters I'm about to post are written a while ago.......... last november or something like that? I think my writing's improved since then, but hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	4. A3. It's Not Romance if He's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I should probably put a warning that this chapter is straight up garbage no redeeming qualities but that might deter you so please, by all means, read it and judge for yourself!! I'm perfectly okay with you coming to my house personally to murder me afterwards!!

Christie tore the page out of her notebook, ripped it up, crunched it into a ball, shoved it into the bottom of her bag. Really, what the hell was she thinking?! It’s embarrassing in hindsight, but she can’t help it.

It was hard enough holding in her excitement at seeing the ghost-Tsuru, he called himself- in the… flesh? ... Air molecules? She’d only barely gotten glimpses of the supernatural before this, and now she’d seen one so close and talked to him too. God, what a dream come true! 

Though, unfortunately, she let him get away while in a daze. Who can blame her though? She was never good at talking to people, much less ghosts. She did hear his parting words, to deliver a message to Audrey, which she did. Audrey did know this ghost for whatever reason, and smirked with ill intentions at the mention of him, so Christie decided against prying. Oh, maybe she was a ghost exterminator or something! That would mean she’d seen other ghosts before, and she got kinda jealous.

That was one of the things she didn’t expect, him knowing a living human. The other thing was him being so attractive. Really, he looked just like a 18 year old anime character would. That long, flowing white hair of his tied at his neck with a ribbon, his calming, shimmering yellow eyes, the pink floral hoodie loose draped around his thin figure. He just looked so… pretty. But then again, knowing supernatural things, he probably wasn’t 18 like he looked, rather much older. Besides, she wasn’t about to hit on a dead person, was she? That’s necrophilia, as google helpfully told her.

Even then, she wasn’t fully sure how exactly she liked him. She was fairly certain it was in the way a boy liked a pretty girl, but it could be the passion a scientist has for their field of science just as well. The way an older sibling looks after a younger one is up for debate as well. It was such a weird feeling. She’s been into the supernatural for as long as she could remember, and always wanted to meet one, so in a way it’s kind of like seeing a whale for the first time and really getting a feel of how small you are. Then again, apart from the cold and wrong atmosphere about him, he seemed perfectly normal. Like a perfectly alive human being. He slept with insecurity and loneliness, making him seem all the more human. It almost made her want to grab a blanket and tuck him into a bed, maybe make some pancakes for when he wakes up. 

The idle scratching of her pencil brought her back to reality, and she cringed at the page of messy doodles of Tsuru from memory. What a terrible habit, it’s gonna bite her in the ass someday. Tap, tap, the pencil went on the paper, and she continued pondering.

She really wanted to see him again, if not just for a little chat. It was nice talking to him, in all honesty. But how would she go about it. First, how would she even find him again in the first place. It’s unlikely he’d still be on the rooftop after just now. Audrey seemed to know him, maybe she could ask her? Oh, but what if she is a ghost exterminator and wants to get rid of him?

The sun was almost setting, so she decided it was high time to leave for home finally. Then, 2 voices came down the hall towards her classroom. Only one set of footsteps though? 

“...Come on~ Go talk to her, she’s just Chris, she’s probably into you aleady just from lunch~” Was that Audrey? 

“I’ve never talked to a girl before…” 

“Oh, so I’m not a girl?”

“Bingo!”

Definitely Audrey. And from the sound of it, Tsuru too. Now that she’s hearing them together, they did sound kind of similar. They do look a bit similar too, if you turned Audrey into a guy, made her 3 years older and gave her white hair. Heck, that’s exactly Tsuru. Something was definitely up.

Just then, the two rounded the corner.

Audrey saw Christie first and her face lit up, grabbing both of Tsuru’s shoulders, pinning him down. He spotted her a moment later, and exhasperation washed over his features. The face of someone ready to admit defeat.

Alright, keep it cool, that was all she was good at wasn’t it?

“Hey, you’re that ghost from this morning! I’ve been wanting to talk to you!” He gave a forced smile. “Uh, yeah, sure, about what?” 

“I’ll leave you two to it, don’t bore each other to death!” Audrey chimed in before she sped out the room cackling.

“How do you know Audrey?” She really didn’t know what to say, so she just said whatever was at the top of her mind at the moment. Which might have been a bit prying? She was never very good at being considerate.

“I’m her older brother,” he said without missing a beat. What, was he so bad at conversations he rehearsed this? Though, that really wasn’t what she had been expecting. She didn’t really expect anything specific, but it certainly wasn’t this. That really explained a lot of things. 

“How, uh, how did you die?” God, if this wasn’t intrusion of privacy, she didn’t know what was. “If you dont mind me asking,” she added, not that it would help.

“Oh, no it’s fine! I fell off the roof of this building 3 years ago.” Oddly calm and cheerful reply aside, Christie felt suddenly unsettled again. A sense of deja vu, perhaps. For some reason, she felt she knew exactly where he fell.

Pushing the weird feeling down, she went through the list of things she wanted to say again. 3rd is…

“I think you’re very pretty!” An interesting concept: running her words through her head before she says them. Agh, it’s out, she’ll just have to see how he responds. Worst case scenario, whatever it was, she can just get up and run.

He blushed. The most amount of emotion she’d seen him express in the 10 or so minutes she’d been with him. He looked so uncomfortably flustered that she almost regretted saying it. But alas, a life of almost is a life of never.

“U-Uh, thanks? Y-You’re pretty too?” He managed to stammer out. An awkward silence for a few seconds, then the embarrassment caught up to Christie. She got up, “I’m g-gonna go now! It was nice talking to you!” and ran out.

Better than expected was a way to put it, but never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hi!! Thank you so much for reading through all that train wreck of a fic!! Please do comment on how it was I really need genuine opinions because I really can't make up my mind on if that really was terrible or I just have really high standards for myself hhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> But anyway! I'm probably just gonna do straight up worldbuilding and more art next chapter, and this is all I've got for this plotline, I'll try to write more but as I've said before there's other plotlines so I'll probably post those first haha
> 
> also i really have no plans for romance of any sorts im really not fond of romance and also dont know how to write it gsfhdjsjs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all of that!! It makes me really happy that you'd be interested in my ocs, and it'll make me even happier if you could leave a kudos or even a comment!!
> 
> I've got a few chapters of some other irrelevant plotlines written out, so there's gonna be fast uploads for a while, at least!  
> (If you've noticed this chapter was titled A1, there's different stories going on so a separate plotline would be under B, then C, then so on ☆)
> 
> Do stay around!


End file.
